Worried About You
by Telpe Nar Roccar
Summary: DG Ginny's parents are murdered...she keeps to herself most of her fifth year...Draco can't bear to see the girl he's loved from afar for five years ignore anybody and everybody. Just when he tries to do something she disappears...into the future (but the
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Chapter 1: Incessant Worrying  
  
"Miss Weasley," Professor Dumbledore began, "I'm afraid I have some terrible news. Your parents.have been murdered." The chair I was sitting in suddenly felt cold, like ice, and yet, even though I was cold, there were no goose bumps on my arms and legs. There was a great sadness in Professor Dumbledore's eyes, "Your mother left you this." Slowly, I took the folded parchment from him and left his office, walking mechanically to my little corner in one of the abandoned hallways. It was then I realized that it had not been cold in Dumbledore's office. *I* was cold on the inside.  
I wasn't paying any particular attention to who was coming towards me; I didn't waver from my path in the middle of the hallway, causing students to step out of my way. Except a few who I almost ran into. That is probably why I ran right smack into Draco Malfoy. Muttering an apology, I just kept on walking. I could feel his silver gray eyes boring a hole through me, but I chose to ignore it.  
Once I got to my special place, I slowly opened the letter from my mother. I read:  
My Dearest Ginny,  
  
I am so sorry that I never gave you much attention. Please forgive me on that note. Your father fought bravely for what he believed in, and was murdered for it. I will most certainly be next. I am not afraid to die. But I want you to know Ginny, that no matter how much you run your past will eventually catch up. And when it does, you will wish that you never started running in the first place, that you could just go back to how everything was before. My dear Ginny, I know when you hear that the slimy scum known as Voldemort has killed your father and I, it will affect you greatly. Please comfort your brothers in bearing this pain, Voldemort will only allow me to write one letter-and that only out of respect for your father. Ginny, you are a powerful witch-I can see it in you. You may not think so now, but one day you will do great things. Just remember that your father and I always loved you, and we still do. Remember that. I love you, my daughter.  
All my love,  
Mom  
  
At one point, I realized that the letter had become hard to read-and that was because of tear stains. They didn't just belong to my mother; some of them belonged to me.  
For the next few weeks, life went on. It was dull; I went to classes, then to my corner, and sometime to the kitchens for food. When I saw my brother, I ran from him or anyone else that wanted to talk to me. When one of the Professors expressed concern for me, I told them I was fine and went about my business. Even Professor Snape showed some sympathy for me, I was, after all, his best student. Not that anybody knew other than him and me. That was my life pattern for most of my fifth year. Most.  
Gulping as I remembered the last time I'd been here, I forced myself to knock on the door. Hardly a minute later, I was sitting across from Albus Dumbledore. "Miss Weasley, I have allowed you to do your own thing in hopes that you might recover," Indeed, I had recovered, but I liked keeping to myself, "I'm afraid I can no longer allow it.due to your brother's incessant worrying," at this I snorted, "But, I must say it is mostly because of one student's concern for you." I braced myself, waiting to hear Hermione or Harry or Colin or even Seamus, "Draco Malfoy."  
Okay. I am officially completely confused. Anybody care to explain?  
  
A/N: This is my first D/G fic. I hope you like it!!!!! Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: That Can't Be Good

A/N: I wrote this last night.here you go! And don't forget to review!!!  
  
Lily ~ well I'm not sure if it runs in my family or not.hehe.but thanks so much for the compliments..and for being the first reviewer of Worried About You!!!!!!  
  
Bekkablair ~ Yes, weird pairings are good! I totally agree! (although I don't like slash.that's a little *too* weird for me! LOL) Yes, now that you mention it I do realize that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have.but she seemed a little OOC in the chapter anyway. Almost.cheerful? Ah well. But thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
LyssasPen ~ Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!!! Oh, and thanks for reviewing some of my other fics as well, I really appreciate it!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. Well, actually the book "Anciently Advanced Potions for the Eager Potions Student" is too, as well as the "Potion of the Future." LOL, if you want to borrow them just ask first please!  
  
And now without further ado. I give you Chapter 2 of Worried About You! (Is it me, or does that kind of rhyme?!!!)  
  
Chapter 2: That Can't Be Good  
  
Obviously, as soon as I could I bolted out of Dumbledore's office in search of Draco Malfoy. Yeah sure, he'd made the 'Dream Team's lives hell, but oddly enough, he didn't bother me. I mean, he knows of my existence, but he doesn't insult me, he just leaves me alone-not that I'm complaining. Well, I started to find Malfoy, but after two hours of fruitless searching, I had yet to see him. No luck; nada; zilch.  
Deciding to let him explain it to me, which I seriously doubt he will, I headed to the library to start on my potions research paper. Snape wants a four foot paper on any advanced potion we haven't done yet. Sighing, I pulled a random book off the shelf. It was extremely dusty and was titled, "Anciently Advanced Potions for the Eager Potions Student." (A/N: Wow, that's a mouthful!) I flipped through it and stopped when I came to "Potion of the Future." The page read:  
Potion of the Future  
Brew Time: approximately 4 days  
  
Skipping the ingredients as all were fairly simple and surprisingly common, I read the bottom of the page:  
The potion of the future must be taken approximately four days after it was started-down to the last second. Immediately after taking the potion, you must say, 'I would like to go to the future.' Then say how many years ahead you would like to go.  
WARNING: If this potion is not taken to the exact second four days after the first ingredient is added, you will lost your memory about who you are and where you're from. Your memory can only come back by someone that reverses the spell OR if something in the future jolts your memory and you reverse the spell. (A/N: Sorry if that doesn't make much sense.) The chances of your finding something in the future that jolts your memory are slim.  
Oh my god. This potion is the answer for me. I'll do the research *and* test the potion-on myself. My plan set, I checked out the book and headed back to my room.  
***Four Days Later***  
  
Nobody was in the dorms when I came in, having skipped lunch. I set my four foot research paper on my bed next to all my books and my completed homework. The potion would be ready in five minutes and 17 seconds. Pulling out a fresh sheet of parchment, I wrote a last note:  
I've enjoyed all my five years at Hogwarts thus far. But I can't take it anymore-my life, I mean. I need something.well, different. I doubt anybody will *really* miss me. So long, and I wouldn't bother coming after me.  
I signed the letter Virginia Weasley. Yeah sure, my brother and the other two of the Dream Team would probably miss me, but not for long. And the teachers are probably the same way. Oh crap, I realized I was a few seconds later. I downed the potion exactly three seconds late. My world went spinning. My life as Virginia Weasley was now a thing of the past. Quite literally.  
  
A/N: Well, I thought I'd leave off there. I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
